The invention relates to a spinning frame, particularly, though not exclusively, a flyer spinning frame.
There is known a flyer spinning frame having suction elements for each spindle, a ventilating fan and a filter. Suction elements are provided adjacent the spindles and also near drawing rollers upstream of the spindles. The suction elements, which may be air inlet ports in a housing or in suction heads, not only serve to remove dust and loose fibres, but some are also arranged to remove broken rovings. The large quantities of air required lead to relatively high flow rates at the air outlet. Troublesome draughts may thus be caused. Also, although it is advantageous for all the suction elements for each spindle to be connected to a single source of low pressure (even though they are not all as a rule operated at the same low pressure), a problem is that elements adjacent the sliver, e.g. near the rollers, must operate at least at a defined low pressure. However, even when the filter has a relatively large surface area, pressure variations occur, depending on the amount of material deposited on the filter, which are capable of adversely affecting the operating of the spinning frame.